


Relinquished

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Olivia has control for the night, and Rafael takes whatever she wants to dish out.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Barson Valentine's Day Collection 2021





	Relinquished

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Top Liv top Liv top Liv I just want a greedy Liv to destroy the brat. But like in their own soft way. I love and cherish all the top Liv writers! I want a night where she gets to take what she wants and he delights in it. It’s about what she wants and learning how to act on it with him. In him, on him. Whatever."

Rafael felt Olivia’s hand on his bare skin. He closed his fists around the soft silk of the ties binding his wrists to the bed. He arched into the bed when her hand landed on his skin, just enough to sting, but not enough to actually hurt him. “Liv,” he gasped, feeling hot and breathless. “ _ Please. _ ” She laughed softly, kneading his left cheek. 

She pressed her hips forward just hard enough to rock his body into the mattress. “Please what?” she asked, teasing him. He arched. 

“Please move,” Rafael said, his voice breathy and strained. 

“Hmm,” she said, but she grabbed his hip, easing her way out before pushing back into him, and he groaned softly. His body was on fire, begging for her to fuck him like she meant it, but she was intent on pushing him to his limits, and he was going to take whatever she was dishing out. He’d given her permission to take whatever she pleased, with a few preset limits of course, but he was almost positive that she had his wants in mind. He knew she had grown to enjoy pegging after she got the hang of it, but he was always putty in her hands when they did it. 

She was keeping a slow and steady pace, just enough to make him writhe on the bed, but not enough to push him towards orgasm. She was using his favorite dildo, one of the bigger ones in their collection--focused on girth rather than length, but not lacking in either department. He knew his whole upper body was flushed red, and he tingled with pleasure each time she drove forward. He needed her to go harder. He squirmed, and Liv smacked him again. 

“Enjoying yourself back there?” he asked, taunting her. She liked it when he got a little bit bratty. It was a game. 

“Not as much as you seem to be,” she whispered, and he laughed. 

“I can feel your eyes on my ass, Liv. You’re staring,” he said cheekily, but it came out more breathless than intended. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, pulling his cheeks apart so she could watch the slick dildo disappear inside his body, pulling just slightly at his pink, stretched rim. “You are pretty cute back here,” she said. He jerked as she traced the pad of her thumb around his hole, teasing the delicate muscle. He had to press his face into the pillow, knuckles going white as he gripped his restraints. 

“ _ Fuuuck,”  _ he gasped. He pressed his hips forward into the bed and Liv smacked his ass for his troubles. 

“You better not come before I say you can,” she said, and he let out a soft whimper. 

“That was downright mean, Olivia,” he grumbled. 

She laughed softly, picking up the pace slightly. His body rocked forward, and he gave himself up to her, letting her drive him into the bed. He tried to strain so he could see her, and if he stretched just right he could see her hair falling from the messy bun she’d put it in. She looked beautiful. He gave up eventually on looking, shutting his eyes and allowing the pleasure to consume him. 

Olivia placed her hand in the middle of his sweat soaked back, her right hand curled around his hip, pulling at his body. He scrambled up to his knees, chest resting against the mattress. “Is that as hard as you can go?” he asked, trying for a reaction. 

“You are very mouthy today. Maybe I should shut you up,” she said, pushing his face down into the mattress. He let out a pleased groan when she pulled him back to meet her movements, hands pressing into his skin hard enough to bruise. Any snarky comments he’d been thinking up were lost, his thoughts consumed by the white hot pleasure. Olivia wasn’t holding back anymore, pounding into him relentlessly, his body jerking against the sheets with each thrust. 

Liv wasn’t the first woman who’d ever fucked him, but she was the best. She’d caught on quickly, perfecting the rhythm and power of her thrusts, and she was always paying close attention to his every reaction, adjusting accordingly. At first, she’d been afraid to hurt him, but now, as long as they had an adequate discussion prior, she was usually willing to try whatever he asked within reason even if he was limping slightly the next day. 

“ _ Christ, Olivia, _ ” he gasped as she hit his prostate directly. She didn’t let up, hitting it again and again, her fingers digging into his hips and yanking him back against her. His brain felt like mush, a mess of whitenoise and pleasure consuming every thought. He didn’t know what he wanted or how to get it. He just knew Olivia was there and she would give him everything he needed. He trusted her. 

He was shaking and trembling as she slowed back down, letting out a soft sob against the comforter. “You look so beautiful this way, Rafa,” she whispered, and he groaned, his cock twitching against the soft bed spread. He flushed even more, feeling slightly embarrassed at his reaction to her compliments. “You take it so well for me.”

He wanted to touch her; he was desperate actually, but every time he tried, the ties stopped him. He was just as frustrated as Olivia wanted him to be. She’d returned to her slow, easy pace, but he was grateful that she was moving at all even if it was torturous. “ _ Liv _ ,” he gasped, feeling like her name was the only word he knew anymore. 

He had no idea how much time had passed since they started; all that mattered was her thick strap on pounding into his body over and over and over again. His toes were curling into the comforter, his body arching as much as it could despite the fact that she basically had him pinned, her knees bracketing his hips and upper thighs. She had her hands pressed against his low back, running them over the curve of his ass every few thrusts. 

His skin was tingling with pleasure, and he was struggling to keep himself in check. “ _ Liv _ ,” he said again, his voice breaking this time. He felt her ease forward, and he hissed as the dildo pulled at his rim. She pressed her breasts against his back, her face leaning down next to his own. 

“Are you alright?” she asked him softly, rubbing gentle and comforting circles across his skin. “I’ve got you. I won’t make you wait much longer.” 

“I trust you,” he whispered; it came out hoarse, but he was impressed with how many words he was managing to string together. She was fucking the ability to think right out of him. 

“Alright, hold on for me a little bit longer,” she whispered. “You look so beautiful right now.” He let out a choked moan, pressing his face into the bed as she pushed herself up, grabbing his hips again and driving him into the bed. His vision went white, and he could faintly hear himself swearing and sobbing as he forced himself back from the precipice. She was moving hard and fast, and he could picture the way she would flush slightly, her strong body flexing, hips rocking against his own. He couldn’t lift his head to actually look but the picture alone was enough to make him leak all over the bedspread. There was a slick spot just under him, and he absently thought that they should’ve put a towel down. That was usually his job, but he’d been so keyed up and excited that he’d forgotten in his haste to prepare for her arrival at home. He couldn’t focus on that; the laundry situation could wait until later. 

He felt her spread him again, watching the thick dildo spread him wide open. He sobbed softly, clutching his fingers against the slippery silk. Sweat was dripping into his eyes, his hair damp, and unruly. Liv grabbed a fistful of it, yanking him back up, and he groaned, scrambling to stay up the way she wanted. “You’ve been so good,” she said softly, her hand running down his feverish, sweaty back. “You can come, but we’re not finished, okay?” He nodded distantly, letting himself go. It took only a direct hit to his prostate for him to spill himself all over the bed, body convulsing in the pleasure and relief. She fucked him through it, stopping only when he collapsed on the bed, twitching from the overstimulation. His face was damp with what he thought was drool but he couldn’t be sure. He’d lost his ability to form words. 

Liv was gentle as she pulled out, running her palms over his heated skin gently. It was grounding. He was distantly aware of the sound of her unbuckling the harness and the feeling of her loosening his restraints, but he didn’t have the energy to roll over yet. His body was shaking, but with her help, he managed to flop onto his back. Liv eyed the mess he’d made with amusement. “Well that wasn’t very smart of us,” she said softly, kissing his forehead. “We should’ve put a towel down, huh?” He nodded dimly, trying to parse through the meaning of her words. “You alright? Think you can still help me out here?” He nodded again, forcing his shaking hands up to guide her forward as she moved to straddle his face. 

It was almost soothing to go through the familiar motions, hands cupping her hips as she settled against his face. He didn’t have the brain power to be creative, so he settled in, sucking and licking and letting her grind on his face. She had one hand fisted in his hair, the other balanced on the headboard as she jerked and bucked against him. She wasn’t gentle, but he liked it that way, and she knew that. 

He felt like he was in heaven, airy and tingling with the afterglow, smothered and surrounded by Liv, drinking in her soft moans and her beautiful face as she took her pleasure from him. She ground against his face, spine stiffening as she finally fell over the edge. He gasped in air as she pushed herself up to give him a breather, but he nodded when she asked if he was okay with one more. She gave him a few moments to recover as much as possible before he was diving in again, pulling her against him and pushing her rapidly towards her second climax. 

She wasn’t any gentler this time, and he groaned in appreciation as she pulled at his hair. His fingers dug into her thighs as he sucked hard, her body jerking against his mouth. “Rafa, Jesus, right there,” she gasped. “Don’t stop,” she gasped. “Right there, fuck.” She stiffened again, breathing heavily as she rutted slowly through her orgasm. He licked gently, avoiding her oversensitive clit and kissing the insides of her thighs as she came down. She carefully flopped on the bed beside him, and he rolled over, snuggling into her chest. He was quiet, needing her to ground him as he shook. She cradled him close, kissing the top of his head. “I’m right here. You did so well.” 

“Liv,” he whispered, his voice broken. He was fucked out and exhausted, feeling vulnerable, and she kept him close, whispering to him gently. 

“You did so well. You made me so happy,” she whispered. “I’m right here.” 

“Don’go,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing in against her skin. 

“I won’t. I’ll stay right here,” she promised. “Just relax. You can sleep. I know that was a lot.” 

“Love you,” he whispered sleepily, and she rubbed his back. He fell asleep to the sound of her voice, feeling safe and warm. 

“I’ve got you,” she murmured. 


End file.
